


Water War

by MaayanBiran



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaayanBiran/pseuds/MaayanBiran
Summary: PROMPT: "Hi I was wondering if you know of a Bucky smut where he's training with Steve while Nat takes reader to the floor above to two and does things like throw water on the reader and Bucky keeps getting distracted?" --anonymous on Tumblr





	Water War

The day started off like any other at the Tower. Steve and Bucky woke up before dawn to start their usual sparring session while everyone else slept. Bucky, however, had forgotten about the water war some of his, well, he supposed he could call them friends by now, were taking part in. So it was much to his surprise when the door to the balcony along the walls of the gym slammed open and Natasha ran in followed closely by Y/N.  
  
“No! Y/N, stop! I just woke up, I haven’t even eaten ye-“ Her cries for help were cut off by a squirt of water to the face from Y/N’s gun.  
  
“Oops,” Y/N chimed, before shrugging and running away.  
  
As Bucky watched the girls chase each other around the track and douse one another in water, Steve watched Bucky. He allowed the Russian a few moments to revel in the beauty overhead before swinging at the side of his head and saying, “First rule man – never take your eyes off the opponent. No matter how _hard_ it gets,” with a sly smirk and a glance at the tent forming in Bucky’s sweats.  
  
Bucky blushed and ducked his head, readjusting his pants and shaking his head to clear it of the image of Y/N running around all wet. The soldiers wrestled and fought for a few more minutes until out of nowhere, a water balloon fell from the balcony and burst on Steve’s head.  
  
As he tried to get over the shock of the cold water, Bucky looked up to find both girls soaking wet and hanging over the railing looking apologetic. “You gonna keep all the fun for yourselves or are we allowed to join your little war?”  
  
Y/N let out a breathy laugh and replied not with words, but with the dropping of another balloon, this time onto Bucky. As soon as it hit him, he was running for the stairs, ready to do whatever it would take to get her back for that, but also a little slowed down by the throbbing coming from between his legs. Y/N was sexy, and she knew that, and she used it to her advantage. Nothing she hadn’t done before, and nothing he hadn’t punished her for before, either.  
  
When Bucky got up to the track, Nat handed him 2 water balloons and a water gun before moving out of his way so he could chase Y/N.  
  
Bucky followed her all around the tower before finally cornering her in his bedroom, most of his water supply depleted. He locked the door behind him as the two of them stood there staring at each other, both soaking wet and out of breath.  
  
“You know, if you wanted to get me wet and in bed, you could’ve just asked me for shower sex,” Y/N mentioned in passing as she dropped her ‘weapon’ and closed the space between herself and Bucky.  
  
As their lips met, Bucky traded his gun for Y/N’s waist, hips, shoulders, neck, anywhere and everywhere he could reach. He pulled back for breath, whispering in her ear that “that wouldn’t be as much fun” before carefully nipping on her earlobe and kissing her lips again. He licked across her bottom lip and into her mouth as he backed Y/N onto his bed. When he fell on top of her, she rolled her hips up, deepening the contact between his erection and herself.  
  
Bucky let out a soft moan and began trailing kisses down her neck, chest and stomach, until he reached the bottom of her soaked shirt and carefully peeled it off of her body. He did the same with his own, and she reached out to rest her palms against his abs as he took one of her nipples into his mouth. He swiped his tongue over it a few times, wetting it with his saliva, and then pulled off of it to blow cool air on it and watch it harden.  
  
When he switched sides and took Y/N’s other nipple into his mouth, he also reached down with his left hand and slipped his hand beneath the elastic waistband of the shorts she sleeps in. His fingers were met immediately with skin and hair, and he pulled away from her chest to look at her incredulously. “No panties?”  
  
Y/N shook her head slowly, a blush creeping over her face. “I usually do but it was just too hot last night.” Then her face shifted into a smirk and she raised an eyebrow as she leaned up and whispered into Bucky’s ear, “Honestly, I didn’t wear anything to bed last night.”  
  
Bucky threw his head back and ground his hips down harder into Y/N as he let out a guttural groan at the thought of Y/N sleeping naked. He leaned down to kiss her again and continued to massage circles into her clit until she began to writhe underneath him, warning him she was close to coming.  
  
Y/N let out a whine as Bucky withdrew his hand from her shorts. He leaned in to kiss her neck gently and murmured to her, “Don’t worry, babe, I’m gonna let you finish. Just hold on a little bit longer for me, okay?” When he felt her nod, he kneeled back and reached for her hips, pulling her shorts down her legs and off of her body tossing them to the floor.  
  
Once she was fully exposed, he leaned down and licked one long stripe from the bottom of her slit all the way to her clit, and began sucking on it. Bucky ran his hands up her thighs, feeling the way she reacted to all of the sensations, and then slowly inserted two fingers into her. She bucked her hips and let out a moan. Bucky, pleased with her reaction, kept sucking on her clit while he began to pump his fingers in and out of her and curl them up to search for that one spot. Within seconds she was chanting a mantra of “Bucky” and “please” and “don’t stop” and before Bucky knew it, she was tightening around his fingers and he was tasting her come.  
  
Bucky moved back and allowed Y/N to recover from her orgasm, and when she had, she grabbed his shoulders and flipped him onto his back with herself hovering over him. He chuckled at her catching him off guard like that and moaned under his breath when she grinded her hips down against his. She pulled his sweats off him and reached for his erect and leaking cock. He grabbed her hand and shook his head. “We don’t have time for that, I’m gonna come before even getting inside you if you start that now.” Y/N laughed at his honesty and adjusted her position, now straddling his waist instead of his thighs. She reached out to his nightstand and grabbed a condom, opening the package and putting it on him.  
  
Once it was on properly, Y/N reached back and guided him to her entrance, sitting back and filling herself up to the hilt with him. Bucky and Y/N moaned in unison as her body adjusted to the intrusion, and then Bucky began moving his hips upwards and fucking into her. She rolled her hips to match Bucky’s pace and they kept like that for a few minutes. As Bucky got closer to orgasm, he flipped them over so he was once more on top and started fucking Y/N at a relentless pace. The angle he had led to him hitting her G-spot on every thrust and she came without warning. When he felt her walls tightening around him, Bucky screamed out Y/N’s name and released into the condom.  
  
Fully spent, Bucky pulled out of Y/N and disposed of the condom. He got back into bed beside her and pulled her into his embrace, kissing the top of her head.  
  
They heard Tony’s voice outside the room shout, “Okay, everyone, show’s over, you can go home now…”  
  
“Tony, we know you’re the only one there, you don’t need to try and conceal your pervertedness,” Y/N shouted back, and they heard Tony’s footsteps walking away. The two of them laughed and relaxed in each other’s arms.  
  
“You know,” Bucky started. “We could be down there with the team right now eating breakfast and getting right back to pretending that we don’t hook up every night. But you and Natasha just had to bring your wet t-shirts into the gym…” He tried to sound accusatory but it just came out as teasing.  
  
Y/N smacked his chest softly and they laughed before getting up, getting dressed, and getting ready to pretend that nothing had happened - again.


End file.
